(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a short term, autonomous, electrical power supply system, particularly to a short term, autonomous, electrical power supply system for opening automatically a passenger door of an aircraft in case of emergency with the features of claim 1.
(2) Description of Related Art
For reasons of safety, passenger doors and also emergency exit doors of an aircraft must be able to be opened with very high reliability and rapidly in the event of an emergency landing, for example, so that passengers may rapidly leave the aircraft.
The document EP 2305560 A discloses a device for opening a passenger door of an aircraft in case of emergency. Said passenger door is manually pivotable on the fuselage of the aircraft via a hinge and/or support arm configuration.
An auxiliary-energy operated emergency opening drive is provided between the fuselage and the passenger door, which automatically opens the passenger door in accordance with an emergency control unit. The auxiliary energy for the emergency opening drive is pyrotechnic energy, with gas expanding inside an expansion chamber after triggering by an emergency control unit to open the passenger door. The emergency opening drive comprises a turbine for generating a rotational movement from the pyrotechnic energy. The turbine works together with a downstream reduction gear to open the passenger door. The transformation of the energy created in extremely short time (milliseconds), to an application running for a few seconds results in a certain effort in terms of weight, cost, and space.
The document EP1418121 discloses an emergency door opening apparatus for use on an aerospace vehicle. The apparatus includes a fluid cylinder and a piston operatively connected to the door and to the vehicle and a supply of gas generating chemicals which, when ignited, are operable to rapidly generate and supply to the fluid cylinder a sufficient amount of gas to move the fluid cylinder and piston to effect opening of the door. This apparatus results in uncontrolled violent pivoting of the passenger door.
Electrical actuated aircraft doors need large, expensive and unreliable accumulation. A current system with an electrical emergency power storage adds extra weight of about 8 kg per passenger door.